


A lovely mess

by TielCas987, Zandriel



Series: Mafia AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin Castiel, Assassin Dean, BDSM, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Bottom Dean, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Cock Rings, Cock Slut Dean Winchester, Cock Warmer Dean Winchester, Cock Warming, Courtroom Drama, Daddy Kink, Dominant Castiel, Double Anal Penetration, Evil Castiel, Evil Dean Winchester, FBI Investigation, Facials, Feminization, Gags, Graphic description of torture, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Gun play, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knife Play, M/M, Mafia AU, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Mirror Sex, Mob Boss Castiel, Mpreg, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain Kink, Possessive Castiel, Possessive Dean, Power Kink, Power Play, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape Roleplay, Rich Castiel, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Serial Killer Castiel, Serial Killer Dean, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Stomach buldge, Submissive Dean, Tattoed Castiel, Top Castiel, Torture, Twink Dean Winchester, Underage Dean, Voyeurism, author is reading to much smut and bdsm destiel fics, collar kink, dean winchester is a slut for castiel, dubble penetration, graphic description of violence, has a lot of sexual tags that I probably can't name, kiddnapping, murder husbannds, older castiel/younger dean, older castiel/younger dean winchester, past child neglet, sex slaves, tattoed dean winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TielCas987/pseuds/TielCas987, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandriel/pseuds/Zandriel
Summary: Love makes us do a lot of things, some good, some bad. some legal and some illegal, but love is still love, even if it's messed up.this work is part of a series I'll be writing, specifically with Mafia Au where either dean or Castiel is in charge of the mafia. the works will be different, it will probably have a few time skips in the middle of one-shots based on a work, if there are, it will be easy to notice





	1. prologue

this was not supposed to happen, they took every precaution necessary not to get caught. left no DNA, no fingertips, no hairs, absolutely nothing except the body. 

they made sure no one could connect them to this crime. no paper trail, phone calls, hell they didn't even know the guy. they just knew what he had done and that he needed to pay the price for double-crossing them. no one double-crossed his angel, so the question remains. who messed up, who opened their mouth, who's the rat in the organization?

questions... questions, they lead nowhere. still, they need to take out the trash, need to find the mole and take him out before his angel gets caught. he needs to play his cards right, he knows what's at stake, the angel trusts him, and he ain't gonna let the angel down, he can't. love really is a messed up thing. 

they came at the worst time possible. his angel left the house for a few hours to get something to celebrate. their anniversary is coming soon.

 they should be having a nice lunch today, Dean found out he was pregnant with his angel's child. one month pregnant, when he found out about it he was ecstatic. his angel would love it, they managed to conceive during valentines day.

dean didn't even know he was a carrier, but to find out that he and his angel could have children. it was a blessing in disguise, they weren't even trying for kids. but to know they could have them was the best thing in dean's life. safe to say that this valentines day was spent in the best way possible.

they were supposed to be having a relaxing day and planning their anniversary trip. this year they were going to Constance Moofushi Resort in the Maldives. the resort was secluded enough for their activities.

he was thinking of breaking the news of his pregnancy to his angel on their anniversary. on the resort, laid on the bed for his lover to possess his body. to use his body for his pleasure, those are the days he loves the most, when his angel gets rough and possessive. 

perhaps after a romantic dinner he would break the news to his lover to see his reaction. maybe his angel would "jump his bones" so to say, or dote on him, or even spread him on the table and kiss his entire body.

 or even spread his favorite raspberry flavored lube on his body and eat him out. leaving a trail of love bites behind. he could even sit on a plush and comfortable chair and make dean suck his cock or deepthroat him. 

those are the only thoughts that are able to leave him with a clear head. that's what he needs the most right now, he still remembers how he got here. he was resting in their bed, the plush, wine red velvety smooth sheets draped over him. he was sleeping profoundly when suddenly the cops barged in and searched the house.

before they got to their room, Dean sent his angel a message." **don't come home, cops are here, track me with the collar** ". was all it said before he dumped his phone on the toilet and flushed the water.

he knows his angel will follow his instructions. knows that his angel knows he won't let them take his collar away. his only lifeline. the only way for the angel to find him. so here he his. in a police station.

no longer handcuffed but still inside an interrogation room with two cops. they gave him a sandwich and some soda, but he doesn't touch them. he's not hungry. they still think he was kidnapped, brainwashed. 

they say it happens to people who fall victims of human trafficking. that his angel runs the biggest human trafficking ring. that his angel probably saw him and wanted dean for himself. but they don't know the truth the ring is not run by his angel alone, Dean also owns it.

he's the one that gets the boys and girls they train and sell. he's the one that trains most of them. dean is sadistic at that point, he loves it, breaking the kids.

 shatter their hope. no one suspects that a 18 year old boy is the one that chooses the kids and tells who they should kidnap and train. dean chooses the bratty ones, the ones that take their perfect families for granted. 

the cops just don't know about that, they weren't able to establish a pattern. that's what keeps them safe, he tries so hard to tell them, that no, that didn't happen to him. 

but they say he has Stockholm syndrome. but he knows what Stockholm syndrome means. he knows that it means that. he has feelings of trust or affection towards his captor in a case of kidnapping. but he wasn't kidnapped, he went with his angel willingly. 

he loves his angel, but they don't believe him. so he plays along, they think he's a victim, they don't know he's a criminal. so that helps him notice how much stuff the cops have pinned on his angel. they don't have much, just were able to catch a break because of the informant, but as soon as that gets taken care off.

he'll break in and steal their files, no one will keep his angel away from dean, he wont let cas go to jail. they keep calling him Mr. Winchester. he corrects them, it's not dean Winchester, its dean Novak. he's married now, for about a year.

he still remembers when cas proposed to him, they were in Chamonix, located in the French Alps. the house they stayed in was lovely. they were in bed when his angel proposed. both naked and sweating from their lovemaking.

the sun was beginning to set outside of the window. the fireplace inside of the room was lit. the only source of light was coming from the sun outside and from the fireplace. his angel had his back on the bed and dean was lying down half on top of him. his head on his chest and a hand tracing patterns on his lovers musculated body. one leg draped lazily on his waist, with the plush silk sheet only covering their genitals. and nothing more.

he was truly happy lazing around like that. until his lover took a little black velvet box from the nightstand. dean still remembers the words spoken softly on his hear. " **baby, will you marry me and be mine forever**?". was what his lover decided to as whisper in his hear. the answer was yes, Dean didn't hesitate. his lover then proceded to place the ring in deans finger. it was the most beautiful ring dean has ever saw. and probably very expensive, although money wasn't a problem between them.

it was black and had a simple craftsmanship. embroidered with tiny cerulean blue diamonds. the color of his lovers eyes. it had a big blood red diamond in the center and was simply beautiful. after pacing it on deans fingers he proceeded to steal a kiss from his lover.

later both of them whispering hushed " **I love you's** " when his lover sunked inside him. making him wriggle and moan lost in the throws of pleasure and happiness. making slow and sensual love with his angel. their eyes never leaving each other. and his angel's mouth attacking every expanse of skin offered to him. nipping and biting gently.

suffice to say that both of them left their getaway with a lot of love bites.

the cops ask about his bruises, where did he got them, but he doesn't want to tell them about his nights with his angel. their lovemaking, how his angel fucked him so good that he now has the bruises to prove it.

so he stays quiet.

they try to take his collar, but he resisted them, it was a gift. he loves the collar, in fact, he was the one who requested it. wanted it. it took sometime coaching his angel to give him one, but when he succeeded. his love gave him a beautiful black leather collar.

embroidered with little red blood diamonds. it had a tag engraved with the word " ** _baby_** " in the center. dean picked it out, he knew that cas had a collar kink and loved to call dean his baby. he also had a daddy kink, one dean enjoyed so much. so the leather collar was a present from both of them on their two year anniversary.

that night was one of the best nights of his life. he loved it when cas placed the collar on him and proceeded to bend him over the dining table and fuck him raw. he couldn't walk straight for two days, they even managed to break the table. all that simply due to his collar, so he wasn't gonna let some cop take away his most prized object.

they found out who his family was before he left with his angel, and they were on their way to pick him up. the cops did that when they found out Dean wasn't gonna say a word to them about cas.

when they noticed how silent dean was, they thought he was scared. he was just biding his time. how could he say anything, he isn't gonna betray his husband, the love of his life.

but still, they try to coach him to say anything. that he's safe, that his kidnapper isn't gonna hurt him anymore. that their gonna make sure cas gets caught, that makes him tense. he doesn't want cas to go to jail, doesn't want to go with this family.

those people aren't his family, cas is. but he knows cas will find him, the cops don't know about the tracking device dean has in his collar. one of the many reasons he wont let them take it away. it was placed there in case someone tried to take him away from cas, they could try of course. he smirks at the thought, the cops think he was a pet to cas that he was just property.

they don't know the truth, don't know that dean wasn't kidnapped, he ran away with cas. they don't know about his training, don't know that cas didn't train him as a pet. he trained him to be an assassin, to be his lover.

he didn't get the training that pets get, he's with cas from his own free will. and he trained him good, because dean is almost as good with a gun or a blade as cas is. that's the kind of trust his angel placed on him. so he goes with the flow, makes himself seem smaller and afraid, seem submissive.

he knows cas will come and get him, all he as to do is wait, the cops know a lot about cas. how he's called the angel of death, and that he doesn't work alone. that he works with someone who calls themselves demon. so they ask dean if he knows why cas is called angel or who is this demon person. 

he simply stays quiet. makes them think he's afraid cas or the demon person, that he's afraid that they'll come after him. they try to reassure him that he's safe, he says his not. they ask why, he doesn't tell them. now he knows that no one knows he's the demon, they don't know why cas is called angel.

they don't know about the tattoos. don't know the meaning of them. he'll have to play his cards right from now on, make everyone believe he's scared or traumatized. so he leaves the precinct with his so-called family, the Winchesters.

he remembers his dad John and his mother Mary. but he never considered them family, hasn't considerate it for a while now. they hurt him, ignored him. he was only 15 when he met cas, the love of his life, he was 5 years older than dean.

but was already a big name in the crime industry. with dean's help cas became the most powerful, rich and dangerous man in all the states. the only thing he still remembers about his parents is the fightings they got. the yelling, and ignoring. they didn't treat him as their son, didn't care about him when he was with them, so why now? when he's happy, when he found someone who truly loves him and doesn't want him to get hurt.

he goes with them, agrees to see a therapist and a doctor in the meantime, agrees to eventually go to school. what he doesn't agree with is when they keep calling him Winchester, he's not a Winchester. he's a Novak, he's dean Novak, husband of the infamous Castiel Novak. better known as the angel of death, he's the angel's little demon. but they don't know about that, they still think he's a victim.

their wedding was on a secluded beach in Hawaii. dean gave him the nickname angel when he found out about cas' tattoo, the beautiful black ink angel wings on his back. he even convinced dean to get one to match, its how he got the nickname demon, due to the demon wings tattoo on his back. 

he loves that tattoo, its a symbol of his love. so for now he'll lay low and wait for his angel to come to his rescue. it wont be long, he just needs to play along. soon he'll be back home, in bed with his angel. 

getting fucked into the mattress, those thoughts go straight to his dick, so he'll wait. he knows cas' libido, knows how he likes to get rough after a successful job. knows how cas likes to fuck him in every surface available in those days. he also knows how loyal and faithful cas his towards him. 

so he knows he'll take all his sexual frustrations today, by watching their home movies. he's hoping that cas is watching the one they made on his birthday. its dean's favourite, the one where he couldn't walk straight for an entire week. that's how good cas fucked him that day. 

he can't wait for cas to come and get him, maybe they'll be able to make a movie when he comes. maybe they'll make one in front of mary an john. 

maybe cas will even give him more love bites or bruises, maybe he'll even pull his hair while he fucks him. or his collar, all those thoughts keep him awake and keep his dick hard as a rock. to bad he doesn't have his toys or his plug to play with. 

he almost never took it off, opening him up took time so he simply used it all the time. that way he could always be open for his angel to fuck him or when he got extra kinky, to hold his come inside dean. 

the plug came in handy when cas had meetings or wanted to blow off some steam during dinner parties. or even when he wanted to show dean of to his enemies or associates. 

could rub in their faces the love dean had for him, how he didn't need a slave. how he had a criminal's wet dream. a beautiful twink boy who loved to get fucked by him, his little personal cock slut. his perfect lover, someone that made him happy and would never turn on him.

someone who would risk their lives for him, someone he could trust and let his guard down who wouldn't betray him. a perfect submissive to his whims, who didn't need to be forced into submission. every one inside their circle of criminals envied cas. wanted what he had, or at least have cas share him with them. or even offer a gigantic amount of money to own dean. 

cas never accepted their offers, he was very possessive of dean, Dean was his and only his. even more so after marrying him, no one could take dean away from him. they still tried, but weren't very successful. no one aside from cas knew how dangerous dean could be. 

he wasn't just a pretty face that loved cas, he was also a perfect killing machine. no one saw him coming. it was perfect. he didn't wear his plug today because he wanted to have cas opening him up slowly. then fucking him raw and possessive, he knew cas was impatient to fuck him when they returned after a job. 

so he knew cas would open him sloppily and he would still be tight for him. dean had a little bit of pain kink, and that turned cas into a possessed man. so, for now, he'll have to use his fingers to find purchase, it's not the same but its still something. all he has to do now is wait for his angel.

 

 


	2. the beggining

**november, 2015**

**dean's pov.**

 

I had to get out of that house, the yelling started to affect me. it had been like that ever since Sammy was born.

before that we were happy, mom used to smile a lot and dad didn't drink. that all changed sometime after sams' birth. what was once a happily married couple were now a shallow couple, full of hatred towards each other. I couldn't do this anymore, honestly. they have been yelling at each other for at least a week, its the longest I saw them fighting.

I no longer care for them, hell, I'm pretty certain I no longer have the ability to care. I've been ignored since I was four years old, and I'm sick of it. I tried everything to get their attention. been skipping classes and getting into fights. I just wanted their attention, but I just made it worse, now they're pissed at me. hah, like it's my fucking fault they're so fucked up that they don't seem to notice their oldest son breaking down.

I left the house fifteen-ish minutes ago, I wound up entering a library/bookshop. it looked worn out but in a good way. like a good book, I just hope they've got some Vonnegut. at least his books can cheer me up a little.

I entered the library and went straight to the fiction section. when I got there I noticed the little sofas with a small coffee table, there was a man sitting there casually. I skimmed the books looking for Vonnegut and I noticed the men in my peripheral vision. he looked a little older than me, he had jet black hair and a well-tailored black suit. he was kinda hot if I say so myself. after skimming the shelf twice. I finally found what I was looking for, right above me was a Vonnegut book. cat's cradle, I tried to reach it but I'm too short. hell, I'm short for my age, I decided to approach the man to help me.

 

"excuse me, could you help me reach that book?"- I asked pointing at the book.

 

"of course."- the man said, the gravelly tone of his voice making me shiver involuntarily.

 

when he looked at me. I could swear my heart stopped right there. the guy was so fucking hot and had the most fucking bluest of fucking blue eyes. it was like the ocean and the sky mixed together to make a new shade of blue. not only was he taller then me, he was also so fucking hot, I wouldn't mind getting fucked by him.

but that would probably be impossible because I'm certain he's older than me, but a boy can dream can't he?.

he got up and followed me towards the shelf.

"its that one please,".-i asked pointing to the book.

he came behind me and he stretched his arm to get the book, I could feel his body on my back and his breathing next to my ear. that made me shiver a little and apparently tall and handsome noticed me shivering. because the next thing I know there's warm breath on my ear.

"are you cold?".-he asked, whispering in my ear.

"no".-i groaned- "just, y'a know..."

like he could read my mind, he leaned again and whispered.

"are you?... are you turned on?"- he asked.

I just blushed and ducked my head submissively. apparently, he liked that, by the groan that came from his mouth when I did it.

"what's your name boy?"- he asked me

"Dean, my name's Dean."-I whispered

"tell me Dean"-his hands grabbed my hips -"does this turn you on, do I make you hot and bothered?". -he asked while pulling me flush to him.

I just whimpered pathetically when I felt his erection on my ass.

"I asked you a question and I expect to be answered".-he growled lowly

"y...yes"- I whimpered, feeling myself harden in my pants.

"you're a little slut for cock aren't you?".-he shirked and his hand found my erection.

he started to rub his hand up and down on it.

"i... I'm not".-i argued, "this tells me otherwise."-he said grabbing my cock. -"I bet you let all the boys fuck your sweet little twink ass.

"I've never t...tried".-i moaned quietly and dropped my head on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes

"never... are you saying you're a virgin?".-he asked

I just closed my eyes and hide my face on his shoulders.

he tilted my chin up with two fingers and looked at me intensely

"you are aren't you?"- he asked quietly

"y...yeah".- I nodded sweetly

next thing I know he lets out a curse in another language and spins me around, pinning me to the shelf and kissing me. dominating my mouth easily. when he pulls away, we're both breathless and I'm blushing like crazy.

he grabs my waist and pulls me flush against him.

"all the things I could teach you, would you like that dean."- he leans in my ear and whispers. -"would you like me to show you how to be a cock slut just for me?"

I moan quietly.

"how old are you? you cant be more than twelve".

"I'm 15".

"you look younger for your age."

"how old are you?"-I asked quietly

"I'm 20".

"what's your name?"

"Castiel"

"what kind of name is that?"-I ask calmly

"its Russian, it means angel of Thursday".

"it suits you"

"you don't know who I am. do you?"

"uhm... no, should I?"

"have you ever heard the name, Novak?"-he whispered in my ear.

"once or twice on the news why?"

"if I tell you this, I'm gonna have to take you with me"

I turned to him

"take me with you? you mean away from my family?".

"yes, you're rather very beautiful and I want you for myself, with either you want it or not. but I wanted to have you willingly. you see, I'm not here as a coincidence".- he started nibbling at my ear.

"what are you saying?"

"I've been watching you, dean, for a couple of weeks now. I finally had the opportunity to find you alone and I'm gonna take advantage of it, so what do you say dean?. you want to come with me willingly or forcefully?."

"I'll go with you".

"just like that? I thought it would really take more to convince you?"

I looked at him like really looked at him.

"the way I see it. I have two options"- I said gesturing with my fingers. -"I either go with a serial killer that apparently fell in love with me and feel loved and have attention. even if it's from a criminal and have some fun or go back to a life where I'm completely ignored and feel like no one cares for me.

so the answer is pretty simple, I'll go with you. it's better than the alternative, besides. -"I learned in and rasped in his ear. -"you're kinda hot and you did say you were gonna teach me how to be a cock slut for you." - I brushed my leg around his waist, dragging a groan from him.

he chuckled. -"you're gonna be the death of me."- he tightened his hands on my hips pushing me flush against him again. -"and I'm gonna like every single moment of it."- he licked and bit the shell of my ear, making me moan quietly.

"we should go, I don't really wanna be in this town any longer".-i said looking down at the floor.

"do you want to take anything with you? we could swing by your house when its empty."

not really, no. I just wanna go".

"Alright, let's go".

he straightened and pulled me by the waist toward the library exit. the exit we got into his car, at first I thought he had a driver, but apparently, he came alone. as if reading my thoughts he said.

"I normally use a driver, but I didn't think I'de have you this fast".

"I don't understand how long have you wanted me?"-I ask as soon as he starts the car and drives us both away.

"I saw you approximately 2 weeks ago, I was visiting my brother here and I was getting my niece from school when I saw you."

 

_castiel was leaning against the car without the school car park, waiting for his niece when he saw him. the boy seemed to be smaller for the age he had, he probably was a twink. a very beautiful twink, he had deep green eyes, face full of freckles._

_he didn't seem to blend into the crowd. he looked sad and alone. the submissive way he had his head lowered showed how much the boy didn't want to be there. as if no one cared about him. At that very moment, Castiel decided to have the boy for himself._

_he decided to take him out of there and show him his side and his life. one way or another._

 

"so, you saw me once and decided to show me your world?"-I asked, "yes, besides."- he turned to me. -"the way your body was displaced in a very submissive way got me fucking hard as a diamond".-he groaned.

"what do you mean by submissive way?"

"wait, you didn't notice?"-he asked, making me nod. -"fuck you're seriously a natural submissive and you didn't even notice?".

"no, I've been doing the same thing I always did, no one noticed or cared about me. so I decided to be as quiet as possible".

"I got so much to teach you".- he eyed me up and down for a few minutes and then resumed his driving. getting us away from my house as quick as he could.


	3. first time

****

**november, 2015**

  
**Dean's POV**

I've been with Castiel for approximately two-three weeks now.  
after we arrived at our destination that day he showed me his apartment/house. the place was bigger than my house but was very homie.  
that night we ended up talking, like a serious talking and not one like the one in the library.

we talked about a lot of things that night, mainly what I was expected to do.  
he told me how this would be an equal relationship and that in order for me to trust him he had to trust me also.  
that's why in the middle of the night we ended up talking about our families. he told me about how his father was the leader of the Russian mafia and how he took his place when he died.

how his older brother Gabriel walked out on the family business to start a family but didn't cut ties with Castiel. in return, i told him how my parents thought I didn't exist, how Sammy was the golden boy and I was the runt. their fighting and all the yelling.  
suffice to say that our night ended up with us making out on the couch, and after went to sleep on his bed.

  
the bedroom had a black wood floor and the furniture was dark oak. it had windows surrounding it and a pool with an exterior attached like a balcony. the bed was a black king sized one with blood red sheets. the woods surrounding it cast a beautiful and serene view, especially at dawn.

I spent those weeks training with Castiel or cas as I nicknamed him.  
he taught me how to handle a gun and wield a knife, saying I would become his partner.

he also taught me hand-to-hand combat and lot of other stuff that would be beneficial later in life.  
he even taught me, Russian.

his first language, he told me that if any of us was arrested or were in a bit of a situation we could use it to our advantage.  
in those weeks I came to care a lot about cas, even with his gruff and dominating exterior he was honest with me.

  
I noticed how much he cared about me. waking me up with kisses or wrapping his arms around my waist when I cooked and kissing and biting my neck. during all those weeks we haven't had sex once. not because I didn't want to but I think its because he wants me to trust him completely before doing it.  
we somehow entered a routine, we would wake up, eat breakfast, train, eat lunch, then train again, then dinner. when we went to bed we would make out but before it got too heated we would separate and go to sleep.

living with cas proved to be better then with my parents, yes, he was a serial killer and a criminal. but at least he truly cared about me and I didn't feel ignored.  
we talked about my apparently natural submissive way to be and what it entailed. we talked about BDSM and all his kinks, we didn't discuss mine because I'm still a virgin. but

besides that,  somehow look forward to try his.  
when he deemed our training completed we went out on a job, the guy's name was Michael Milton. I asked cas why him and he told me about how Michael stole money from his family and killed two of his men. we found him hiding in one of the houses he owned and he told me to kill him with a knife. the one he gave me as a present for finishing the training.

the murder was easy but bloody, in the middle I found out how much I enjoyed killing someone.  
when I finished I was covered in blood, looking at cas for approval i saw how lust lidded and hooded his eyes were. the ring of blue almost swallowed by the black, apparently, me covered in blood really did it for him.

we left the place and quickly got home, I noticed how much it made him hot seeing me covered in blood. that's what I thought when as soon as we got inside and closed the door he pinned me to it and attacked my neck and mouth. we made out by the door for a while after he took me to the bedroom and ripped my clothes off. he then threw me on the bed and climbed on top off me, he looked like an animal.

growling and roaming his hands all over my body violently. I thought he would fuck me that night but he just ended up giving me a blowjob and call it a day. after we showered and I returned the favor. I did it by going down on him in the shower never looking away from his eyes until he fucked my mouth and came down my throat. after that, we went to sleep.

after that night I wanted a lot to have him finally fucking me and taking my virginity. so I devised the perfect plan, it took me some time but I managed it. it would be perfect, cas' birthday was coming up, so this would be a great present for him as a statement of love and trust. a statement that meant how much I cared about him and trusted him.  
I gathered everything I would need, cas would be out all day and I used the time to prepare everything.

first I put the wine to chill in the fridge and then I took the strawberries dipping them in chocolate. i then started baking the pie, after i put the pie in the oven i prepared the bedroom.

I grabbed the rose petal and sprinkled them on the bed and then on the floor. after preparing the bed I grabbed the outfit. it was a pair off white panties and white knee-high socks with a garter belt with a little bow on the front. I matched it with a pink doll sheer robe with faux fur and a silk ribbon tying it into a bow at the front. the robe reached my toes and it looked beautifully on me with the lingerie, i just hope he also likes it.

after dressing up i checked the time, cas would be home any minute now so i hurried and took the pie from the oven.

after taking it out of the oven i put it on the table to chill and to be eaten after if we were hungry. i then took the wine and grabbed two wine glasses plus a bucket full of ice and put it in a little table besides the bed. after that,  went to the kitchen to retrieve the strawberries and placed them on the same table.

after that i went to the front door just in time for cas to come inside, the look in his eyes when he saw me told me i succeded. in a matter of seconds he pinned me to the door and attacked my neck.

"ah ah ah, no touching yet".-i said pushing him away gently and making him growl.- "come with me, let's take this to the bedroom". -I extended my hand to him and when he took it I pulled him towards the bed.

he looked around the room and smirked.

"what's all this?".- he asked.

"this"- I said gesturing around the room. -"is your birthday present".

"what might that be?".

I learned in .-" me, all of me".- I whispered nibbling in his ear.

"I already have you".

"not the way I want you to have".- I placed one of my hands on top of his and enlaced our fingers. -"I wanted you to take my virginity for a while but decided I wanted to do it on your birthday, I trust you completely with this."

"you sure you want that?"  

I nodded.-"sit please".-i gestured to the bed.

he sat down on the bed loosening his tie and taking it off.

"how do you want to do this then?"

"you'll see".-i winked confidently.

I grabbed the wine glasses and the bottle giving him a glass and then pouring some wine in it.  
we drank the wine quietly. after finishing our glasses I placed them on the little table and grabbed a strawberry and sat down on his lap.

"what are you doing?"-he asked me.

I just shushed him and placed the strawberry on his lips.

"eat"- I said.

he took a bite chewing on it and taking another bite after. after taking the second bite I kissed him, he parted his lips and his tongue dominated my mouth. our tongues danced together for a while before I pushed him back on the bed and climbed on top of him kissing him again. his hands started roaming my body and torso, exploring and touching every expanse of skin.

I carefully and slowly took down his clothes leaving him bare to me, he turned us around pining me to the bed making me moan quietly.  
"I want you to tie me up to the bed with your tie and fuck me hard and raw". -I whispered in his ear and offered him my hands.

he groaned and grabbed them, tying them up to the headboard with his tie.

he leaned in and whispered.-"is that what you want little boy, you want your daddy fucking that tight pussy of yours hard?". -he asked putting pressure on my cock, making his erection notice.

"y...yes D...Daddy, please, please fuck my pussy".-i moaned.

he undid the lace bow on the sheer robe and attacked my right nipple. bitting and licking it while he played with the other using his fingers.

"we should get your nipples pierced".-he said conversationally.

"anything you wa...ah...want"- I moaned when he bit it.

he then kissed his way up to my neck and began attacking it, while doing so he reached the bedside table and took out the lube.

he slicked his fingers and with the other hand, he spread my legs wider, slotting between them. with one slick finger, he began to circle my rim for a few seconds, then kissing me deeply before breaching it with a finger. my breath hitched when the finger breached my hole and we broke the kiss.  
one finger soon turned to two that then turned to three, making me moan and writhe on the bed.

"plea....se, Daddy please fuck my pussy now, I'm ready, please". -I moaned.

he stopped and looked at me

"you're sure dean?"-he asked me.

"yes, please, I want... I want you, please".

he nodded and took his fingers out before I could whine the loss of cas' fingers I feel the head of his cock circling my rim.

pushing in slowly, at first I feel a little bit of pain, but for some reason that turns me on even more. his cock is huge and I can feel every inch pushing inside of me making my breath hitch and moan like a whore.

"fu...ck babby, you're so fucking tight".-he moaned.

he bottoms out slowly, his balls touching my ass. he waits for a little bit, giving me time to adjust to his length, after a while, I whine and move my hips. he groans and starts moving, slowly at first and picking up the pace languidly. when he grazed my prostate accidentally i moaned a high pitch moan and clenched down on his cock, milking it.

" Oooh, just like that. Milk my cock with that greedy ass of yours. You were made for this. Made to be fucked, fuck baby". -he growls picking up his pace.

all I can do is lie down and take it, moaning like a two dollar whore and moving my hips to meet his thrusts.  
his left hand found my waist and his right finds my thigh. he grabs my waist and thigh picking up his thrusts and jackhammering his cock inside my hole.

"D...Daddy, I'm close, more, I need more please".-i moan, I'm so close, just a little more.

he grabs my erection with his hand stroking it up and down matching his thrust and leans in close to my ear.

"come for me baby, come on my cock".-i groans in my ear.

that's all I need, after two more thrust I come, splashing it on our stomachs. I don't stop pounding into me and after a few thrust, he comes inside, marking me with his come.  
we laid down, slowly catching our breaths, after slowing our heart rates he untied me and pulled out, I faced him and caught him looking at me.

"happy birthday love".- I said

he laughed and then kissed me, I cringed feeling the come leak out.

"let's take a shower and then go to bed okay?".

I nodded and followed him to the bathroom, we took a shower, sharing kissed in between and then went to bed.  
he laid down on his back facing the ceiling and I laid down on my stomach with my head on his chest.

I started tracing patterns on his chest aimlessly, after a while of laying there in silence he spoke.

"this was the best birthday present I had, thank you".-i said kissing my hair.

"I came to care a lot about you, that's why I wanted to do this".

he leaned in and we kissed, a chaste kiss that showed affection and love.

"I'm really glad I found you,".-he said when we broke the kiss.

"me too".- I agreed.


	4. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone who is currently reading this fic, or will read it when it's complete I leave you this little advice, pay close attention at the beggining of the chapters, I always put the month and year on top because there will be time jumps foward and back.  
> for example: there may be a chapter with November,2015 and the next one can be January,2018.  
> this is just a little reminder.  
> -Z

**November, 2015**

**Dean's POV**

I woke up the next day with my head on his chest and one of my legs on his waist.

"morning".- I said.

"good morning Dean".- was his answer.

I took one of my hands to his chest drawing nonsensical circles and patterns.

"did you like my present?".- I asked biting my lip.

he kissed my head and said.

"I did, very much, I just wonder".

"wonder what?".- I asked, turning my head to look at him.

he moved a little on the bed, bringing me closer to him and said.

"I wonder why now? You said you wanted me to take your virginity for a while now, so why now? Why on my birthday".

I sighed and shuffled a little closer to him, my hand on his chest.

"I thought you were going to do it the day we killed Michael, remember? I was ready that day, but you didn't do it. Not because you didn't want to, I saw that look in your eyes. Pure lust, but because you didn't want to hurt me and thought I didn't trust you.

That's why you had the perfect opportunity but didn't take it so I wanted to do something special for you. Something that said I trust you and love you, that's the reason why I wanted to do it on your birthday, so we can remember this day."

"you never seize to amaze me, Dean".

I chuckled and kissed him.

cas pushed the covers off his body and turned to me

"I'm going to take a shower, and then I'm going to make some breakfast for us".

"want company?"- I asked.

he nodded and held out his hand to me, I got up and walked beside him.

while walking towards the bathroom I noticed the tattoo on his back. cas had two big black angel wings tattoed on his back.

they were very detailed and came from the center of his shoulder blades and ended at his waist.

"Nice ink". - I commented when we entered the bathroom.

"you like them? Maybe we should get you one too".

he turned on the water and set the temperature, then he went into the shower and pulled me to him.

"we should also get my nipples pierced too like you said yesterday."- I bit my lip.

he hummed and said.

"if you want we can schedule an appointment for you".

"to get my nipples pierced or to get a tattoo?"

"to get your nipples pierced, it would do wonders during sex, wouldn't you agree?".

"maybe, who knows".- I put myself under the shower, letting the hot water, fall on my face. his hands wrapped around my waist and he pushed me closer to him, back to chest and began to kiss and nibble my neck.

I let out a small moan. -"you're insatiable".

"now that you trust me completely I'm going to take advantage of that and make up for lost time." - he rubbed his erection on my cheeks.

I moaned and let my head fall down on his shoulder, facing him.

He looked at me and kisses me violently, nipping and sucking on my bottom lip while the water fell on our bodies.

"you're still loose from last night, want Daddy to fuck your pussy, don't you Babby?".-he asked in between kisses.

"Please Daddy, fuck my pussy".- I moaned.

"As you wish Babby girl".- he took one of my legs and held it with one arm.

with the other he grabbed my hair, pulling me close to him and making me look him in the eyes while he thrust his cock inside in one smooth move. burying it to the hilt, making me moan like a whore and never averting his eyes from my face.

"Such a good slut for Daddy, aren't you Babby girl?".- he asked, thrusting inside fast and rough. -"Answer me, Dean". -He growled, the hand on my hair tightening and pulling harshly.

"Yes Daddy, I'm your slut, just for you Daddy".-I moaned shamelessly.

"Good little slut, my little Babby girl".- he said.

we both knew we wouldn't last long. the hand on my hair giving me a pleasured pain while he pounded into my hole with abandonment.

he took his hand away from my hair, jacking me off in time with his thrusts, a few thrusts later, we came simultaneously.

we waited a few minutes to catch our breaths, after doing so we finish bathing and get out of the shower.

we dried ourselves with some towels and put some clothes on.

I crossed the bedroom towards Cas and wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him deeply.

"Now, completely serious, I really love your tattoo, can you tell me the story behind it?".

"Remember when we met? when I told you the meaning of my name?".- At my nod, he continues. -" I had a sister when I was little".

"What do you mean had?".

"she died, unfortunately."

I sat on the bed and motioned for him to sit next to me.

"I may as well start with the beginning. I had an older sister named Valentina, she was two years older than me, she was the one who chose my name, Castiel."

He smiles at the memory and continues. -" when she was little she believed in angels, when I was born, at a Thursday, to be exact. she looked at me and called her little angel. my mother smiled so much at her comment that she named me after the angel of Thursday.

I and Val grew up attached to the hip, I loved her very much and did everything I could to make her happy". - He looked at his hands.

I placed a hand on one of his. -"how did she die?".

"With my family's criminal empire, you'de though she died at the hands of an enemy. The kicker is, she died because of a tumor in her heart, she was 17 at the time. Even as she grew up and passed her angel faze, Val always called me her angel.

when I turned 18 I got the angel wings tattoo to honor Val and her spirit. That's the reason I wanted the tattoo." -He sighed and took my hand to his mouth kissing it.

"You were really close to her, weren't you?".

"You could say so, she was my best friend, not only my sister."

I grabbed his chin gently with my fingers and leaned in kissing him sweetly.

"Don't worry, you're my angel now, my little angel of death. You grabbed me tight and raised me from perdition. That was my life before having you in it, my very own angel".-I murmured.

"You're so corny, but I kinda like that nickname, angel of death. It relates to me doesn't it?".

"How so?".

"Well, for instance, I'm named after an angel, but I'm no angel".

I chuckled softly. -"You're right, you're my angel of death".

"And you're my little demon".


	5. new begginings

**April, 2018**

 

**Dean's Pov**

 

I've been with the Winchester's approximately two weeks now. during those two weeks, they found out about my pregnancy. 

they've been trying non-stop to convince me to get an abortion, saying I was traumatized and that a child would ruin my life. they didn't bat an eye at my carrier status but have tried to convince me using doctors and other people for me to get an abortion. 

but since I'm 18, no matter what I've been through, so they say, it's my body and my decision, that made me happy because they can't force me to do it. after the Winchester's noticed that no matter what I didn't want to abort they left me be, just made me go to a lot more doctors, it wasn't bad per se. 

the doctors were nice enough, but as soon as they breathed a word that cas was evil or dangerous I went mad, that and also when they called me Mr. Winchester, I told them for christ sake that it was not Winchester, it was Novak, it had been for a year now. but they didn't know about our marriage, hearing that was a breath of fresh air. 

if they didn't know that, they couldn't use me to get to cas, thank god they only thought I was a pet and was unimportant. They thought that the way I acted was due to Stockholm syndrome, little do they know. one thing is certain, that way they won't know what hit them, this way I can gather all the information I need about the person who double-crossed us and about the case. gathering as much as Information as I can so later I can destroy everything the police have so far. 

so I've been playing it safe, been giving the police a few bread crumbs and false information that will discredit the rat. they think that due to me being with cas 24/7 I would be more valuable to them and would have a lot of credible information they could use. thanks to that train of thought I've been using them to narrow down the position that the person needed to have to give that type of information. 

so far all I gathered is that however it is has a high position in the organization. They could only possibly know about me if the informant had a high position and be close to cas, if not they wouldn't know about me. so it all narrows it down to six people. me, Cas, Lucifer, Gabe, Cain and Raphael. 

Cas and I can't be because we run it, and it would be incredibly stupid to ruin everything. Gabe can't be also because he's Cas' brother and it would put his family at risk. something he can't really afford to do, besides, he's the only one besides cas that knows my true colors. and he would be extremely dumb to rat cas out and make the cops know about me. so it all leaves it to Lucifer, Cain, and Raphael. 

My money's on either Raphael or Lucifer, Raphael because he never liked me ever since I've been with Cas. He's always trying to discredit me and undermind me, He really thinks that I'm a pet and that I should be seen, not heard. He hasn't had the opportunity to face me, because if He had, He would change his tone. Lucifer because, honestly, his face gives me the creeps. he's the one in our inner circle whose always trying to " ** _take me for a spin_** " so to say, always trying to convince Cas to let him spend a night with me.

thank god Cas is a possessive shit, if Lucifer didn't do a hell of a good job he pretty much would be dead by now, either by Cas' hands or mine. I don't know much about Cain, he mostly keeps to himself, which bothers me a little because I never know what he's thinking. and that makes him a very unpredictable man, so I can't really take him of my suspicions. I need to find a way to be in contact with Cas or Gabe so I can give them all the information I gathered but the cops have been monitoring my phone and have been following me. 

I don't know what they're trying to do but It seems they think Cas will come for me, probably to silence me before being arrested. they really are dumb, but with their prying eyes, I can't get much done, which infuriates me, not being able to investigate 100%. I'll need help with this, and find someone I can trust in this town will be a hard thing to do, the only one in this goddamned town that I can trust can't be reached. 

I can't even talk with Gabe's daughter without having the cops sniffing around, and I noticed the looks she gives me in school. she glares at me like she wants to kill me for rating out her uncle. I need to clear somethings up with her. I've been trying to catch a moment alone with her for a while now, ever since the doctor cleared me to go to school. if the looks during breaks weren't enough, she also has the same fucking classes as I and it infuriates me that I'm so close but so far at the same time. 

I finnaly caught a break today during lunch, I've been silently following her and found her entering a vacant classroom alone, probably to talk to cas and tell him what I'm up to. so I followed her and entered the room, as soon as I did so, she pinned me to the door with a knife to my throat. 

"Hello to you too sunshine".- I smirked 

" what do you want izmennik ?". -she growled. 

"really Nat, traitor? that's how you treat family?".-I asked. 

she glared at me and said .-"it's Natalya for you, and we're not family, not after what you've done". 

"you really think that was me, Nat? you really think I would betray my angel, that I would betray moy lyubovnik, I wouldn't step that low y'a know." 

"tell me then, if it weren't you who did it, why do the cops follow you around 24/7, why do you frequently go to the station?". 

"how do you know about that?". 

"you really think uncle wouldn't be keeping an eye on you? you should've seen his face when he saw you going there, it broke his heart, and now he wants you dead, so tell me if it wasn't you, who was?" 

"Cas' been keeping an eye on me?, I've been trying to get in contact with him, this shit didn't start with me. someone tipped them off and I was caught inbetween.". 

"what do you mean?". 

"I mean that someone's been rating us out to the cops and I've been trying to find out who was it. the cops think I know more than the guy who's been selling them some information, so I've been tricking them so I can gather all the information. so far I've narrow it down to three people with a high rank but I couldn't talk to Cas and tell him about it, that's why I've been to the station a lot. besides, it couldn't be me because I barely leaved Cas' side, so it would be impossible for me to rat him out, and you and I both know how I hate my suposed family y'a know." 

"wait seriously? are you saying we have a krysinyy in our mist?". 

"exactly, so, could you please put the knife away, I don't feel so good and need to sit down a little." 

she nodded and placed the knife in her pocket, then helping me to a chair. 

"what's wrong?".-she asked, seeing my face 

"nothing bad, just some stomach ache". 

"Hmm, so, how've you been?". 

"like fucking shit Nat, I hate it here, just wanna go back, but I can't yet." 

"why not? I could call uncle if you want and he could come for you". 

"because I need to find out first who ratted us out and destroy all the evidence they have against Cas". 

"but if the person is in a high rank shouldn't you be arrested instead of a witness? you also run the ring". 

"all the guys in our organization think I'm merely a pet, even the high-rank ones, just you Gabe and Cas know the truth." 

"why?". 

"simple, if you were a high-rank person in a dangerous organization would you think the boss'  little twink boy was dangerous?". 

"of course not, but what does it have to do with you?". 

"they don't know how dangerous I am, therefore they underestimate me, besides, the cops think I have Stockholm syndrome". 

"that's crazy and genius at the same time". 

"I know, now, do me a favor, go and tell Cas what I told you. pretend we didn't talk during school, pretend you still hate me". 

"why? if I know it wasn't you why would I do that". 

"that way, the cops will think I'm very valuable to them, which in turn will help me, now go". 

she nodded and left the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts, after a while I also left the room, contemplating all the things I know. 

at least she won't think I betrayed Cas anymore, and now I know he's been keeping an eye on me, at least now I can relax a little.    
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not fluent in russian and used google translate for the russian part, if I'm wrong, let me know, here are the meanings.
> 
> izmennik- traitor  
> moy lyubovnik- my lover  
> krysinyy- Rat


	6. friend or foe?

**April, 2018**

**Dean's Pov**

okay, for the record, school is the absolute worst. I've been going to school for a week now, I think? I don't really know or care but I've had the desire to eat glass for a while now.

the guys here are so full of themselves and don't get me started on the girls, it looks like someone is managing a whore house in this school. they have more skin showing than actual clothes, and you'de be the one to think that I own a whore house/sex trafficking ring.

In overall, I fucking hate it, I just want to get the fuck out of here. god, they are annoying, I want to punch someone in the face repeatedly with a motherfucking brick, but I fucking can't because '' _I'm just a poor victim of sex trafficking_ ''.

just fucking kill me now, I'd rather be in a room full of killers than to be where I am right now. but well, what can i fucking do, until i find out who the fucker was that tried to double-cross us and destroy all of the evidence i can't fucking leave. I also can't fucking contact cas, even though I'm on speaking terms with Nat I can't talk to her and it's frustrating me.

if I can't talk to her then cas won't know what's going on, and not keeping him informed may ruin everything I've been working on. I can't blow my cover, I have to keep up appearances but I need help with that, unfortunately only knowing nat in this fucking town doesn't help me one bit. I sighed a little and make my way towards the cafeteria to grab some lunch, the line is small so it doesn't take much time. between all they have here i choose a burger and an apple and make my way towards the courtyard, its a sunny day today so i take advantage of it. i sat down under a tree, back hitting the rough wood and look at the football field in front of me. while i eat the lunch i picked, i see some guys playing football and observe them a little, there's at least five guys playing. the wind shifts a little and a breeze passes by, I continue to eat my lunch and watch their game.

Cas has never been a fan of football and I never had the desire to watch it myself, but i'm a little fascinated by it. after eating my lunch i get a little close to the field and watch the guys playing from up close, its nothing special but it spiked my interest a bit. as i pass by, one of the players looks at me for a few seconds before turning to his friends and says something to them. the guy's creepy so i just ignore him and go on my way, going towards my classes. as soon as i get to the bleachers i feel an arm on my shoulder and i'm roughly spun around, facing the guys from earlier.

"well well, what do we have here?".- one of them asks, his voice having a nasal tone, like a snake crawling around.

"ain't you that Winchester guy? the one that was part of a sex ring?".- one of them ask with a mocking tone.

"if I were you, I would refrain to call me Winchester".- I said, already being annoyed by their presence.

"what's wrong, did they not want you anymore?".- the nasally guy asks.

"I bet they didn't want a little faggot like you".-another one chuckled.

"in case your little brain can't process, a faggot is a bundle of sticks tied together and used as fuel. now, if you excuse me, I have a class to attend, if you need anything feel free to consult a dictionary before insulting someone you know nothing about. have a good day." -I tilt my head down mockingly and turn around and start to walk back towards the door.

one of the guys grabs my shoulder again and spins me around, making my back collide with the wall.

"what did you call me you little fag?".- great, here comes nasally guy again, god he is really annoying.

I grab his arm and forcefully take it out of my shoulder.

"did your momma never taught you that you shouldn't touch other people's property?". -I asked, already pissed at the guy.

"and whose property are you huh? I don't see anyone's claim on you".

"you don't do you?. - I leaned in and whispered. -"how do you think the demon gets the kids? I've done this rodeo for while now. and let me tell you. he only takes the ones I tell him to take."- I leaned back and smirked.

the guy stammered a bit and just to scare the shit out of him I said in a sing-song.

" _one, two, he's coming for you._

_three, four, better lock the door._

_five, six, he's hitting the streets._

_seven, eight, don't stay up late._

_nine, ten, he's back again_." -I smirked when they ran away from me.

after they disappeared from my sight I chuckled.

"they always run when he's mentioned, dumbasses".- I muttered to myself.

I turned away from the wall and started making my way towards the door again. happy that the guys decided to leave me alone. I froze in place when I heard someone clapping, I turned around to chase the sound and found the culprit under the bleachers.

"and you are?".- I asked the person.

"Bravo, I never saw Alistair that spooked like that, what did you whisper to him".- the person, a girl to be exact said as she came next to me.

she was cute if I was into girls and didn't already have my angel, she had red hair and kind green eyes.

she was sporting a small smile, even with the bruise on her cheek badly concealed with makeup.

"what's it to you?".- I asked.

she shrugged and smiled again.

"nothing, I'm just curious, you practically made the biggest bully in this school piss himself".

"thank you I guess?!".- I got a little curious about the bruise so I decided to inquire her about it. -"what happened to your face?". her eyes widened for a second before she scolded her features.

"nothing".- she said quickly and dismissively

"don't seem like nothing".

she got angry with my answer.

"well, you shouldn't butt in other people's business".

"you know what I think?".

"what?"

"I think you and me we're the same y'know, I can recognize someone like you a mile away".

"what do you mean? someone like me?".

"punch me if I'm wrong but, did your parents did that to you?".

she hunched in on herself and that was all the confirmation I needed, some shit happened to this girl and I feel sorry for her.

"how did you figure that out?".

"takes one to know one, what's your name by the way?"

"Charlie, and yours?".

"I'm dean, and I think we'll make excellent friends, tell me Charlie, are you any good with computers?".

"yeah, i'm practically a genius, why?".

"I may need your help with something, and in return, I may be able to help you with your situation, what do you say?".

"if I do whatever you need, you're able to take me away from them?".

"yeah, so, do we have a deal or not?".

"I'm not doing any sexual favors for you, I'm into girls".

"and I'm married, so do we have a deal or not?".- I trusted my hand forward towards her and waited for her answer.

"deal".- she shook my hand.

"great, then, shall we?".

she nodded and I placed an arm on her shoulder, making us both go inside the school.

with her help, I may be able to get the fuck away from this school and back to my angel's arms quicker than I anticipated. I may also be able to convince cas to have her on board, a hacker by our side may be advantageous.

 


	7. Important note

I did some thinking with this story and didn't like it much, I won't delete it because I like the challenge it gives so I decided to delete the last two chapters and re-write them, making the story have another direction. 

I will update it as soon as I can so don't worry I'm just going to change some things in the story ,not much thoughtthought .


End file.
